


Move

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shy!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas asks Newt on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

Nobody knew except for Newt. 

He noticed the little glances Thomas gave him when he was just about to enter the maze for the day. He noticed the heart attacks Thomas gets when Newt doesn’t show himself, instead to keep plowing in the fields behind stuff when he gets out of the maze. He notices and hides a blush whenever he comments about how he wished he had gotten another bread roll, and one mysteriously showing up on his plate right when the one Thomas had disappears. 

Nobody else seems to have noticed though.

He offhandedly asks Minho every few days if Thomas ever talks about him while they’re running. Minho responds calmly that yes he does, and that Thomas says subtle things like: “Newt’s getting a nice tan”, “I don’t know how Newt carried that log”, “I didn’t know he was so strong”. 

Newt always laughs when Minho doesn’t seem to take that as anything. People can be so oblivious. 

Newt really wants to ask the poor boy out just to calm him down and to get things going, but he also wants to keep watching Thomas stumble over words when he talks to him and laughing over the ‘secret’ glances. He feels wrong for thinking that, but it was too bloody funny.

Thinking Thomas was a shy little boy was what shocked Newt when he trudges over to his usual spot in the garden to start planting food. He finds a bouquet of flowers in his area. Happiness spreads throughout his body and he was now fully awake. He leans down to pick them up. He smiles at the sweet smell of flowers. It’s been awhile since he took a minute to smell anything refreshing.

He looks over at the entrance just in time to see Thomas moving his head to face the opening. Newt grins at the back of his head knowing that he had been watching for his reaction.

Thomas can be so surprising and complicated sometimes.

"Who got you flowers?"

Newt looks behind him find Alby looking at the flowers in his hands looking severely confused. He smiles down at the flowers as he places them gently on the ground. 

"Thomas got me them," he grins at Alby. He could have fallen on the ground in laughter by the way the glader’s eyes almost bugged out of his skull. 

"What?!" Alby shouts, but Newt didn’t hear a hint of anger in it. He shrugs.

"You didn’t know? He has this huge bloody crush on me," Newt laughs as he kneels on the ground to start working. He hears Alby scoff.

"I didn’t know this. Nobody knows this! How long have you known this?” Alby babbles still trying to think over this. Newt smiles at the memory of the day when Thomas showed up. Even that day Thomas was glancing at him in ‘secret’. 

"I think the first day. He’s been glancing at me and giving me his food. Surprised none of you slintheads noticed," Newt scoffs mockingly. "This is the first time he’s ever gotten me flowers though. The greenie is stepping up his game,” Newt laughs fondly. 

"I’m so fixing that," Alby chuckles and Newt watches him leave and head over to the gladers who were still at the tables eating. Newt doesn’t know whether to chase after him to stop him, or to make sure that he was going to tell everyone. 

He decides on the latter. 

~*~

To say that Newt was holding in a mad laughing fit would be an understatement. He was trying to not to fall over and die in laughter when he sees Thomas come into the maze and be bombarded with Alby and ten other gladers. Newt could barely see the poor boy’s face between the bodies, but with the few glimpses he got he saw that Thomas’s face looked priceless. 

He’s just going to have to wait and see when Thomas was going to be shoved into his arms like they’ve both been wanting to do ever since he got here. 

~*~

A loud grunt wakes Newt up from his nap. He stomach lurches when he feels a body land in the grass beside his sleeping bag, but he calms down when he sees that it was Thomas. His eyes widen when he sees Alby standing behind him with his arms folded. 

"Go on Greenie. Tell your boyfriend how you feel about him," Alby cajoles with fake sternness. Newt gets out of his sleeping bag and sits on it. Thomas was on his knees not looking at him, and Newt kind of felt bad. Thomas didn’t look scared, per say, but he looked like he was in a daze. The boy does eventually look at him, and Newt smiles at him. Thomas looks down.

"Umm…" 

Newt huffs and then goes to straddle the brunette. He could practically hear Thomas’s heart beat fasten as he leans in to kiss him. He heard gawks and scoffs around him, and he knew the gladers were complaining about how they wanted Thomas to be the one to start a kiss or just ask him out. 

He couldn’t wait any longer. 

He feels Thomas’s shaking hands land on his waist and he retaliates by placing a hand on the boy’s neck. Thomas was kissing him back, but gently like he thought Newt was breakable or something. Newt pulls away and smirks at a still very confused Thomas.

"Are you going to gawk at me all day or are you going to bloody ask me out Tommy?" 

Thomas smiles at him and then bravely pecks a kiss on his lips. “Would you want to go out on a date?” This time Newt kisses his cheek.

"Of course you shank."

**Author's Note:**

> have any prompts? send them to my tumblr newtntommy  
> :)


End file.
